1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improvements in vending machines. More particularly, the present inventions relate to improvements in apparatus for dispensing of product using a vacuum-type product lifting/dispensing mechanism, in product display panels which enhance sales of primary products, and in product containment systems which improve product storage capacity, as well as the ease and efficiency of product handling, access and loading into the machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Until recent years, most of the mechanisms used in various product dispensing machines (generally referred to herein as vending machines), relied on a multitude of motors, switches and solenoids for moving various machine parts and otherwise handling of the products (articles) to be dispensed. Most such machines required one motor, switch and/or solenoid for each row, column or type of product or package dedicated to be dispensed therefrom. Such machines generally suffer from numerous disadvantages, such as poor reliability due to mechanical failures, as well known to those skilled in this art. It is desirable to provide for an improved dispensing mechanism having greater reliability and versatility.
Furthermore, a variety of vending machines today typically include a plurality of side-by-side, vertically oriented storage columns or bins which communicate at their top or bottom end with a discharge port in the front of the vending machine for dispensing vendible products stored therein. The columns are disposed in a parallel relationship with respect to each other, and the quantity of stored product therein, such as soda cans or ice cream bars, is usually controlled by proper dimensioning of the area and volume of the columns with respect to the area and volume of storage area inside the vending machine cabinet. This conventional arrangement suffers from several disadvantages: each piece of each product must be separately handled to load the machine, once the machine is in the field there is little flexibility to change the number or types of columns, it is difficult to efficiently match product demand with storage capacity, and it is difficult to increase the storage capacity of the machine.
Even furthermore, it is conventional that vending machines include product display panels which perform certain, highly effective, point-of-purchase functions, such as the identity and source of origin (manufacturer) of the products being vended. However, once the vending machine is out in the field, it is relatively easy for the machine machine/operator to change the display panels and emphasize different products than those for which the machine was originally set up to vend. This can be an undesirable situation, since sometimes a product supplier or manufacturer provides financial assistance to a machine operator of a vending machine with the expectation that product purchases for that machine will compensate the product supplier for the financial assistance. Thus, there is a need in the art for product display panel methods and apparatus which take some product advertising control out of the hands of the machine owner/operator.
The present inventors U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,139 represents a vast improvement in the art in that it provides a negative air pressure (i.e., vacuum) lifter (i.e., product pick-up mechanism), in combination with innovative use of product storage bins, for dispensing products from a refrigerated storage area of the vending machine to a discharge point where it is dispensed to the customer.
Objects of the present inventions are to provide a product vending machine of the type generally shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,139, but which has improved apparatus for product dispensing which are more versatile and reliable, has improved product display panels which enhance sales of primary products, as well as improved product containment systems which increase product storage capacity and improves the ease and efficiency of product handling, access and loading into the machine, all being provided in a cost effective and reliable manner.